theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 15, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:50 Flower1470 Hey Silly Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:57 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:59 Flower1470 Sup Peep 7:02 Dragonian King Hi Whale Sup Ugly Hair Man 7:02 Flower1470 LOL 7:12 Loving77 Lily what is dad cooking? 7:13 Flower1470 Idk It has an odd smell 7:13 Loving77 It smells so bad... 7:13 Flower1470 He might be pickling cucumbers. It doesn't smell THAT bad 7:14 Dragonian King He's manually making pickles? :O 7:14 Flower1470 Yes 7:14 Loving77 I can't take it anymore! - jumps out window - 7:14 Dragonian King OOO 7:14 Flower1470 Pickles are cucumbers. Cucumbers have to go through a process to be called pickles. 7:16 Dragonian King ik But he's actually making pickles himself instead of buying them? 7:16 Flower1470 Yes We grow cucumbers. We pickle some of them so they don't go to waste. 7:18 Dragonian King Cool :D Do you grow other vegetables? My grandmother has an apple tree and grows some tomatoes 7:20 Flower1470 tomatoes, string beans, potatoes (they're failing, though)........ uh..... im drawing a blank lol 7:20 Dragonian King lol My grandmother makes applesauce and apple pie out of most of the apples she gets It's really good 7:21 Flower1470 Peep, what else does Dad grow? 7:21 Loving77 blueberries 7:22 Flower1470 oh yeah 7:22 Loving77 Strawberries 7:22 Flower1470 and strawberries, but those didnt do too good this year lol 7:23 Dragonian King So your dad is sort of a farmer then? 7:23 Flower1470 Pretty much A small garden, then our ducks and chickens 7:24 Dragonian King You have peeps? :OOOOO 7:24 Flower1470 Yes!!! WE'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE 2 ducks, 6 chickens. 7:24 Dragonian King ...You have? I probably wasn't paying attention lol 7:24 Flower1470 :O :O :O :O 7:24 Loving77 Wow 7:25 Flower1470 Our 2 Pekin ducks, Pacman (male) and Fluffy (female) 7:27 Dragonian King PACMAN 7:27 Flower1470 Then we have 6 chickens; 3 are white and 3 are brown 7:28 Dragonian King Cool :D 7:29 Flower1470 Brownie, Freda, Fluffybutt; Creamy, Vanilla, Mrs. TeacherMan We got lucky and all 6 are female Lots of eggs lol 7:29 Loving77 YAY FLUFFYBUTT 7:30 Dragonian King loool Mrs. TeacherMan? XD 7:30 Flower1470 We thought it was a guy but we were wrong so we stuck a "Mrs." in front 7:32 Dragonian King lol I like Fluffybutt the best :D 7:33 Flower1470 XD 7:35 Loving77 :P 7:38 Dragonian King sooo About Whale Why does she have a red eye thing? 7:39 Flower1470 That's his duel-gazer 7:39 Loving77 she? 7:40 Flower1470 Every "battle" in the show takes place in a virtual reality, so in order to see it, you need one of those things LOL YOU SAID SHE LOOOOOOOOL 7:41 Dragonian King SHE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL 7:42 Flower1470 our mom said the same thing 7:42 Loving77 My dad thought Shark was a girl a first. :P *at 7:43 Flower1470 He has "Katy Perry" hair, according to her 7:43 Dragonian King She* WHALE IS A GIRL. End of story 7:52 Loving77 0_o 7:53 Flower1470 ugh no Peep, was Silly here when I called "Whale" hot? 7:53 Loving77 A lot of people think that in a way. 7:53 Flower1470 LOL PEEP STOP IT 7:54 Loving77 Well SILLY STARTED IT 7:54 Flower1470 NO 7:54 Loving77 YES 7:54 Flower1470 whatever 7:54 Dragonian King No I wasn't I remember seeing Cheez Boi in the pic And you were talking about nonexistent Shark :| This is all Whale here 7:55 Flower1470 ugh you're starting to annoy me HIS NAME IS SHARK HE IS A GUY 'NUFF SAID 7:56 Dragonian King Who's Whale then? :O And I'm just STARTING to annoy you? O_o 7:56 Flower1470 THERE IS NO WHALE 7:56 Dragonian King What have I been doing the past few weeks with the Downsizers then? :P 7:56 Flower1470 That was more than an annoyance. 7:56 Dragonian King lol 7:57 Loving77 Lily who's Shark's Gf? 7:57 Dragonian King Lily Butterfly Obviously 7:57 Loving77 Hmm... 7:57 Flower1470 YEAH IM HIS GF DONT EVEN START 7:58 Dragonian King lol HOW DARE YOU!!!!! Chris will be heartbroken :O 7:59 Loving77 ooo 8:00 Loving77 I don't think shark likes you lily 8:01 Dragonian King Whale is too weird for you anyway Weirder than Flip. and he's not a scientist. ever was 8:01 Flower1470 @PEEP STOP IT HE LOVES ME 8:01 Loving77 Shark is 14 8:01 Flower1470 AND? ??? ??????? 8:01 Dragonian King ...but he's so old :O Actually he's the same age as Chris XD 8:02 Flower1470 Oh yeah like thats old 8:02 Dragonian King So I can't really call him old 8:02 Loving77 LOOOOOOOOOL 8:02 Flower1470 waitwut that says something, doesn't it? XD 8:02 Dragonian King idk DOES IT LIL?!? DOES IT?!?!!?? 8:02 Flower1470 Chris doesn't have purple hair tho Or does he? 8:02 Loving77 looooool 8:03 Flower1470 lol I crack myself up 8:03 Loving77 Lily upload that gif of shark 8:03 Dragonian King ...that's a scary thought All this time Chris had purple hair MOST INSANE PLOT TWIST OF ALL TIME 8:04 Flower1470 If Chris really had purple hair like Shark does I'm packing my bags and jumping off a cliff 8:04 Dragonian King lol 8:04 Loving77 LILY UPLOAD IIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT 8:04 Dragonian King You know what would be kind of funny? Picture this scene 8:05 Flower1470 The only person who can get away with purple hair (except for Shark) is Katy Perry. #nuffsaid okay 8:05 Dragonian King You're minding your own business, eating lunch or something When you hear a knock on the door 8:05 Flower1470 oh boy 8:05 Dragonian King You answer, and it's Prince Charming Chris dressed up like Shark :D loool 8:06 Loving77 0_o Eww 8:06 Flower1470 OH MY GOSH 8:06 Dragonian King That was so hard not to laugh at 8:06 Flower1470 YES do you know what would be better? Shark dressed up like Chris. Now THAT i might go for 8:07 Dragonian King lol 8:07 Loving77 Umm 8:07 Dragonian King But how do you know what Chris looks like? 8:07 Flower1470 I know everything 8:07 Dragonian King Therefore you'd never know if it was Chrisified Shark 8:07 Loving77 This is weird 8:07 Flower1470 ROFL 8:08 Loving77 LILY UPLOAD THE GIF 8:08 Dragonian King Say please, Peep 8:08 Loving77 PLEASE 8:08 Flower1470 @Silly Chris and I were the closest thing to bf/gf for over a year. I'm pretty sure I'd know my ex when I see him. no im not 8:09 Loving77 PPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE 8:09 Flower1470 I dont want to watch Shark get hurt 8:09 Dragonian King I WANNA SEE!!! 8:09 Flower1470 alright give me a sec 8:09 Loving77 You were going to make it your profile picture -_- 8:09 Dragonian King Whale getting pummeled sounds entertaining :D 8:09 Loving77 LOL 8:09 Flower1470 YOURE HORRIBLE 8:10 Loving77 He gets hurt a LOT in the show 8:10 Flower1470 i guess i like the underdogs ;) 8:10 Dragonian King Does it happen to Ugly Hair Man too? 8:11 Loving77 He gets hurt too 8:11 Dragonian King As well as Flip. and he's not a scientist.? :3 8:11 Loving77 Yup 8:11 Flower1470 http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/tumblr_mczscsOSGc1ro8syqo1_400_zpsf7f812b7.gif ^He's in his school uniform in this one<3 8:11 Dragonian King I LIKES YGOZ 8:11 Flower1470 I cant watch 8:11 Loving77 ooo 8:12 Dragonian King That was cool! 8:12 Flower1470 :O 8:12 Loving77 Was that when he was battling Kite? 8:12 Flower1470 Idk *sob* Poor Shark :'( He deserves better 8:13 Dragonian King WHALE GOT PUMMELED BY A KITE kite nosedive beats whales anyday 8:14 Flower1470 :( you're mean 8:14 Dragonian King naww I'm just biased against Whale, Ugly Hair Man, and Flip. and he's not a scientist. :D And Nosedive Kite Dude 8:15 Flower1470 *more sobbing* This is Kite: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Kite_Tenjo He's my second boyfriend lol 8:16 Loving77 0_o Kite is creepy 8:16 Flower1470 NO HES NOT HES COOL 8:17 Dragonian King Who has the uglier hair? Ugly Hair Man or Nosedive Kite Dude? 8:17 Flower1470 Yuma has worse hair imo But I'd never say anything bad about Kite lol 8:24 Loving77 I uploaded a bunch of pictures :P 8:24 Flower1470 you just had to i hate you I think I hate you more than I love him 8:25 Loving77 ooo 8:25 Dragonian King Peep must be in deep dark chocolate then huh? 8:25 Flower1470 Big time This one is hilarious, though: File:Yugioh2.png THE LOOK ON HIS FACE LOLOLO 8:26 Dragonian King But it's your boyfriend Lily D: And EWWWWWWWWWW ITS UGLY HAIR MANNNNN 8:26 Flower1470 ROFL That's Peep's bf 8:27 Dragonian King This is my "weirdos" list 1. Ugly Hair Man 2. Whale 3. Flip. and he's not a scientist. 4. Kite Nosedive Dude Actually they're all equally weird sooo 8:27 Loving77 Silly do you want me to show you Vetrix? 8:29 Flower1470 He's freaky. just warning you. 8:29 Dragonian King NO. I don't want to see anymore ;-; 8:30 Loving77 Vetrix is going to be my next avatar :D 8:30 Flower1470 :/ Maybe I was wrong Vetrix might be you bf lol your* 8:31 Loving77 Dude he's like 40 Well idk 8:32 Flower1470 not exactly XD 8:32 Loving77 He could be 5 for all I know :P 8:32 Dragonian King I DONT LIKE METRIX!!! Or Flip. and he's not a scientist. Or Whale Or Ugly Hair Man Or Nosedive Kite Dude ITS ALL SO AWKWARD - cries in corner - 8:33 Flower1470 The show is awesome beyond belief. 8:35 Loving77 When I first saw the show I was like 0_0 When I saw Shark I was like ._. 8:37 Dragonian King Whale* 8:37 Loving77 When I saw Astral I was like ?_? 8:39 Dragonian King WHOS ASTRAL?!?!? 8:39 Loving77 ooo 8:40 Flower1470 "Ugly Hair Man"'s helper in simple terms but he does a lot more yuma and Astral will, eventually, save the world Yuma* 8:41 Dragonian King Ugly Hair Man* :O 8:42 Loving77 I uploaded some more pictures :P 8:43 Flower1470 nice Astral looks weird when he duels. It's just...... unusual. 8:43 Dragonian King noooooooooo 8:45 Loving77 Lily I just saw the creepiest thing ever 0_o 8:45 Flower1470 what 8:46 Loving77 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Astral 8:46 Flower1470 Where in this article, might I ask? 8:47 Loving77 Go about half way down 8:47 Flower1470 Except for the template lol 8:47 Loving77 It says "Astral corrupted by darkness." under the picture 8:48 Flower1470 oh em gee no just no 8:48 Loving77 - Barfs - 8:48 Flower1470 LOL 8:48 Loving77 OH MY GOSH 8:48 Flower1470 that's just.......... ew. 8:48 Dragonian King Astral is weird 8:48 Flower1470 a little bit 8:48 Dragonian King His new name is Awkward Iceman 8:48 Flower1470 LOL He's invisible to everyone except Ugly Hair Man 8:49 Loving77 Lily remind me when "Dark Zexal" comes to NOT look at Astral please. 8:50 Flower1470 will do. 8:50 Loving77 Well Shark is able to see him later idk when 8:50 Flower1470 LALALA SPOILERS LALALA 8:52 Loving77 In this form, Yuma gains a darker appearance: dark brown skin, blue eyes, black hair, dark red armor and a purple aura surrounded by darkness. Unlike the normal ZEXAL, Astral has complete control over Yuma's body. Trololol 8:54 Dragonian King Ugly Hair Man, Awkward Iceman, Whale, Nosedive Kite Dude, and Flip. and he's not a scientist. are all weird D: You watch weird shows lol Gravity Falls is the normallest and even that's pretty weird lol 8:56 Loving77 lol Now for Vetrix.... 8:58 Flower1470 Gravity Falls =/= normal 8:58 Loving77 i uploaded Vetrix if anyone wants to see him. :P 8:59 Flower1470 nice 9:00 Loving77 Make sure someone copy's this chat lol I gtg bye! 9:00 Dragonian King bye 9:00 Flower1470 i will Loving77 has left the chat. 9:01 Dragonian King EWWWW I HATE METRIX 9:01 Flower1470 He's an odd one, that's for sure. 9:02 Dragonian King I deleted him >:P 9:04 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:July 2013